The Worlds I Lived In
by setoishot
Summary: Katsuya goes from a helpless lowly whore to someone who can save or destroy trillions of lives.
1. The First World I Lived In

Three men walked up to the line in front of a well-sized house. The line was already very long and anguished screams could be heard from inside the house. Men and women alike were lined up for a piece of the new dish what do you mean by this?.

A man was whispering up front. "Did you hear about the new robberies? Someone just made off with some of the most valuable paintings in the kingdom, and they were supposed to be under the best security the museum could provide."

Another woman interrupted him. "Who cares? Did you see Lord Aman's new slaves? They are the most beautiful slaves I have ever seen. Their eyes, their mouths, their bodies; it makes me sick to see how beautiful they are."

The man spoke again. "You're just jeal-"

A horse came charging into the clearing, scaring and scattering the people in the line. The man on the horse looked with contempt at the people in line, then got off the horse with a flourish of his robes. As he walked past everyone that had crammed back into the line, he got looks of want from the women and some men that could give birth. Only a year before, this young bachelor, after receiving many offers from various men and women to be his vessel for a child, had announced that he would use a slave to be his vessel The "vessel" analogy is great, but don't repeat it twice in the same sentence. Try "for the same purpose," or something similar. They wouldn't be married, of course; they would just be mates.

But who wouldn't love to be this man's mate? He was everyone's walking wet dream. His perfectly placed brunette hair, icy cerulean eyes, full lips, and perfectly sculpted body made him the most desired man in the kingdom. And his wealth was just an added bonus, because everyone knows knew don't switch from past to present tense mid-sentence how much money one gets from the shipping and fishing business. And he was known to be wonderful, absolutely erotic in bed, even if he preferred men to women.

He walked right into the small building where the dish was being held and, moments later, a man was thrown out. He hastily picked up his robes and went to satisfy himself someone somewhere else.

The dish's parents were pulled inside, where the Lord instantly got to his business.

"Can he have children?" He demanded, pointing at the child that was huddled in the corner of the rickety bed with a puddle of blood dripping from pooling in between his legs.

His parents looked uncomfortable. Finally his father spoke up. "Um, yes, he can, but he's only 16."

The Lord spoke. "I want him. I'm willing to pay anything."

The boy's mother spoke; she was a cunning woman, willing to do anything for money. "But he is our only source of income." Her voice grew soft and added some pain into her voice. "And he's my son. He has come from my womb. I love him more than anything."

The Lord's lip curled in disgusted contempt. "So that's why you sell him everyday. How do you do know he's not pregnant?" He demanded.

The parents once more looked uncomfortable. Then the father said, "Um, we make them wear condoms."

The Lord sneered. "So that's what that is?" he asked, pointed at a white piece of plastic lying on the bed, near the boy's feet. "I'll pay you ten million."

The parents practically fell over each other while accepting his offer. "Whatever," he sneered. "Get him ready by morning. I'll bring the money then." And with yet another flourish of his robes, he left, to return in the morning.

The boy was washed and dressed in the best clothes he had. The sunlight reflected off his golden hair and , into his dull amber eyes. I The specks of gold in his eyes shined shone brightly. His clothes helped to conceal a ragged, bruised, skinny body. He had been lectured about how to keep the deal on and threatened with a beating if this deal it failed; they assumed he was listening and left him alone after delivering their lecture.

The Lord got there at precisely 8:00 am. He waved to one of the servants that had come with him, and she moved to the side to reveal another servant holding a chest with the promised money. The boy's father was drooling.

"Here is your money, paid in full. I will take the boy now," He gestured to the boy and another servant came to help the boy into the litter. It was plain, but overlaid with gold leaf and had curtains flowing around it. The boy walked stiffly, awkwardly, painfully until he was inside the litter. The Lord gave the boy's parents one more look of contempt, then turned around to get back to his mansion.

After about an hour, they were suddenly in a forest. and All the slaves and servants disappeared. The boy had been looking around; and saw all the servants disappear he'd seen this happen. The strange thing was, The Lord was looking at him at the same time, as if to gage his reaction. The boy met his eyes once, and then lowered the curtain.

It was strange, The Lord thought. It was as though they had already developed an understanding with each other. It was strange how the boy had known that he didn't want him to know the way to his mansion.

The boy started staring into the Lord's cerulean eyes. The Lord finally said, "Come with me."

The boy stiffly got out of the litter and followed him to the mansion; the door shut automatically behind him. The Lord's mansion was exceptionally small compared to how other mansions looked like, but he kept his mouth shut. He entered the house after the Lord, silently gasping at the beautiful house before him.

The velvet sofas were blue, in fact cerulean. They were matched by curtains and the candles were cerulean as well. The Lord led the way upstairs. His bedroom was a large king sized bed, covered with sheets and curtains, both in the same color. A large oak desk sat in the corner of the room, along with a wardrobe there, a dresser here, all in oak made from the same wood. And, tucked away in the corner of the room, there was a cerulean blue couch.

Suddenly, The Lord's voice came to him. "What is your name?" The question came unexpectedly. The boy swallowed and answered, "I am Katsuya."

"Is that who you are or your name?" The Lord asked. Again, the question came unexpectedly. Katsuya answered, "It is my name."

The Lord sat down in the chair by the desk, back towards him. "Then who are you?"

A sigh, barely audible. "I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The Lord shifted in his chair, now facing him. "You are to call me Master."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" The Lord was disgusted with himself as soon as those words came out of his mouth. _"Yes, what?" _Just like an illiterate.

Katsuya finally answered. "Yes, Master."

There was a long silence. The Lord began to speak again. "You are to wake up every morning at 6:00, unless I tell you you are to rest. You will bathe and put on clean clothes." His eyes swept over Katsuya's clothes again. "There will be sufficient clothes for you to wear everyday of the week. I will be up at 6:30, so get out of the bath by then. You are to make breakfast by 7:00, so I can get to the office at 8:00.Then you are to do the cleaning around the mansion and have supper done by 7:00 pm. I will be back by then. If I 'm not, then I will notify you an hour beforehand. If you have free time, you can got out to the garden or there is a library where you can satisfy yourself, if you can read. Can you read?"

Katsuya nodded.

"Katsuya, I have asked you a question. I want a verbal answer, not a shake of your head like a mutt."

Katsuya raised his eyes from the floor and glared at Master. "Yes, Master. Yes, I can read, Master."

There was an uncomfortable silence, then Katsuya started to study his feet again. Master spoke again. "You will do the laundry on Sundays. We will go to the temple after."

"Yes, Master."

"Do you have periods?"

Katsuya was shocked at this question. Was he supposed to answer? A blush darkened his cheeks as he said, "Yes, Master."

"When do you start-"

There was a knock on the door downstairs. Master nodded to him, and Katsuya hurried down the stairs to answer the door. As he opened it, he saw that there were there men outside, all with either a boy slung over a shoulder or by their side.

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see the Master. Katsuya stepped aside to let the people come inside and they did so.

Once they were all seated, the Master spoke softly. "Say hello, Katsuya."

Katsuya mumbled a hello; the Master then spoke again. "I couldn't hear you, Katsuya. Please say hello again."

Katsuya looked up and glared at the men and boys before him. He said with as much steel he could muster, "Hello."

One of the men, who had white hair and ebony skin, laughed and said, "You've got a strong one, there."

Another spoke. "Do you have an empty bedroom? This one put up quite a fight and I had to drug him to sleep."

"You would, " Yet another spoke. His hair was crazy, he noticed, with blond, and purple, and black, in all sorts of weird angles.He also carried a small boy in his arms.

"Oh, so why is yours asleep, too?" The blond haired one that had originally asked for an empty bedroom asked.

"Both of you, stop. I have one extra room, and you can put both of them there." The Master said softly.

As the two men got up and kissed the Master, Katsuya saw out of the window a fleeting shadow.


	2. The New Develoment

The Introduction

Katsuya blinked a few times, searching the window for any signs of the figure he had seen before. There was nothing there, but he could not help feeling that someone had been there.

"Katsuya!" The Master yelled from upstairs. "Get some blankets from the closet."

How was he supposed to find blankets? He had just gotten here. _Ugh_, Katsuya thought. '_I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.'_

Someone was coming downstairs. The man with the multicolored hair was coming. He went right past him to a small closet built in by the couch.

"Oh." Katsuya blushed as the man pulled some blankets out of the closet, and blushed even harder as he turned around and smiled at him, then headed up the stairs. He stared at the floor in embarrassment. _'Well, _he thought, '_might as well go upstairs and see what they were doing.' _Same thing as before; I've italicized this to distinguish between the narration and the character's thoughts.

He looked up from the floor and blushed almost completely red as he studied the chiseled abs in front of him.

"Look, Seto, he's admiring you!" Katsuya didn't even look up to see who had said that, simply turned and ran into the kitchen. He looked around and saw the pantry door.

Katsuya fumbled with the door knob and rushed into it. He gasped and put his hand over his heart, and felt his blush receding. Slowly, his breathing calmed down and he thought again about those chiseled abs; his blush came back again full force.

"Katsuya, if you're going to stay in there, give me the bottle of wine on the third shelf." The Master's voice came through the closed door and Katsuya gasped. He felt his heart give a flutter and then flipped.

"Katsuya, I'm going to open the door and get it myself if you don't hurry up." Katsuya hurriedly looked around for the wine.

"AH!" Katsuya screamed as the Master pushed the door open. He landed on his stomach and looked up at the Master's imposing figure.

His breath caught in his throat as he studied the wide shoulders and the defined chest and then again to the finely chiseled abs, and, then, even farther down, a light dusting of hair leading down to...

"Like what you see, Katsuya?"

Katsuya closed his eyes and shivered. He felt The Master's arms around his waist, his head gently nuzzling the crook of his neck. His lips brushed Katsuya's skin softly, leaving faint red spots. Katsuya felt himself being lifted up. He gasped and tried to wiggle out of his Master's grip, but to no avail.

He felt his head hit something, then being thrown and landing on something he couldn't identify. The last thing he saw was the Master standing above him silhouetted against the bright light. His stomach churned with the sensation of falling. Then his eyes closed.


	3. Seto's Decision

**Author's Note: Okay, people, thanks for your reviews. I want to explain that this takes place in Ancient Egypt. I love constructive criticism.**

* * *

**Seto's Decision**

Broadsword met flesh, cutting deep. Another thrust, and a thin, curved dagger came to meet it. A feint to the right, and still, he met it. The sword instead dove to the left, making another gash. The man with the dagger reeled back, grasping his lower arm. A protruding rock caused him to fall; the man holding the broadsword calmly walked up to the other and held his weapon against his neck.

"You're dead," he said simply.

Cheers interrupted from around the stadium and the standing man grinned and held out his hand. The man on the ground accepted it and he was helped up, just as a woman came running from a just-opened door. She took the dagger from the injured man and sheathed it, beginning to fuss over him; she ripped off pieces of her skirts to put over the gashes made by the broadsword.

The man laughed. "Anzu,I'm fine, I'm fine. Get off."

The woman started protesting. "But you're hurt. And you're bleeding. See?" She pointed to the gash on his left shoulder, then on the lower right arm.

As she began fussing over him again, the man smiled. "She worries too much."

His companion smiled. "You're lucky to have someone care for you like her."

He smiled. "Yami, you need to get someone."

Yami yawned and licked his lips. "I'll think about it."

"And think about it he will, for a few seconds." Another, white haired man walked up to them. He was, like the other two men, bronzed and muscular.

Seto laughed. "You know, Bakura, he'll never take anyone."

"But I'm more than happy with him." Yet another man walked up to them. This time, his hair was blond and in layered disarray.

Yami laughed. "Dream on, Marik."

Marik handed Seto the sword he had dropped during their fight. The sword had been crafted by Seto's own hands, and he still bore scars from the heating and shaping. It shone with a glare that was reflected on their faces when they were together.

Anzu touched his arm. "Are you so engrossed in your friends that you won't even pay attention to me?" Her eyes pleaded with him to listen to her.

Seto pulled her to him, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "What do you want me to do?"

She drew him to the door. "You need to get your cuts dressed," Anzu said. Seto smiled back at his friends, who were watching with amused expressions.

Mahado entered the room. Eight slaves kneeled on the floor in front of him. He nodded to the man in the corner of the room, who cracked his whip and shouted, "Look up!" The eight slaves, hesitant at first, were quickly persuaded by another crack of the whip.

Mahado bit his lip as he surveyed the faces of the slaves. Four were good looking, beautiful even, but nothing compared to other slaves that had once been here. The other four looked good for the fields.

He called to the messenger boy and quickly whispered his message in the small boy's ear. The boy nodded and ran out the door.

Seto tightened the bandages, and at that moment, a messenger boy came running into the room. He stopped for a moment, looked around and smiled when he caught sight of Seto. He hurried over.

"What is it?" He questioned the messenger.

The boy panted for a few moments, then swallowed with difficulty. "Priest Mahado wants to see you."

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting. "Why?"

"I think it's something to do with the new slaves," the boy replied nervously.

He sighed. "Fine. Go call the others and we'll see about the slaves."

Mahado noticed what had been bothering him. The four slaves that he had labeled as "pretty" had slight bulges on their chests. He shivered and pulled a strand of hair away from his eye. How unnatural!

Seto walked into the room with a flourish. Mahado immediately turned around and bowed to his Master and Mistress. He remained in the bowing position until Seto said, "Stand up, Mahado."

Seto then turned to Anzu. "Dear, I don't want you in these rooms. It is best if you leave."  
Anzu's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but that went unnoticed by Seto. She finally replied with, "As you wish, my king."

Seto waited a minute after Anzu left, then dismissed the man with the whip. Seto held his breath until he left, then crushed Mahado against a wall and kissed him fiercely.

His body was crying out for his Master, now. He gasped into the kiss, and Seto took advantage, slipping his tongue into Mahado's mouth. There, he explored the mouth that had taught him to love, and shuddered as Mahado's tongue touched his.  
Mahado gasped again, slipping his hand into Seto's hair. Seto pulled down Mahado's skirts, eager for release.

Mahado shook, then pulled his Master's face up to look at his. "Master, no. We don't have time for that." Seto nodded in understanding, then quickly pulled down the rest of Mahado's skirts. Mahado moaned as cool air toughed his hot, swollen manhood and Seto quickly engulfed him in his warm, moist cavern. Mahado cried out, and at that same time, there was a knock on the door.

Seto quickly let go of Mahado, looking toward the door. He looked back at Mahado, at his half-lidded eyes that were glazed with lust. Seto kissed him, then whispered, "Get dressed." He quickly smoothed his own hair, then, looking back at Mahado, nodded to him to open the door.

Mahado awkwardly strode across the room, remembering that the slaves were still in the room and snickering. Walking was a problem because of his problem. He opened the door, and there were his other Masters: Marik, Bakura, and Yami. Marik looked at him with a knowing smirk, and kissed him. Mahado reeled back in shock, then composed himself as best he could.

Seto smiled, noticing Marik's problem. Marik noticed where his eyes were heading and hissed quickly, "Your little messenger boy caught us, unknowingly. Now, he's not going to be able to be messenger for a few weeks."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Seto exclaimed. Marik was quick to console him; "Hush, baby. I know you wanted some, but that boy was begging me," he whispered, nibbling on Seto's ear.

Seto pushed him away and looked toward the slaves, who were still staring at them, wide-eyed. Seto cleared his throat, suddenly realizing that Bakura and Mahado were jacking off in the corner and Yami was watching them.

He pulled them away from each other and said, "How do you like being interrupted, hm?"  
Bakura scowled and turned to face the slaves. His eyes fell on the pretty ones, and said immediately, "Those four will be going to the kitchens, and the others the fields." He turned away and told Seto, "It's almost time for our next meeting."

"Almost?" Seto smirked. Bakura turned around a smirk in place already. They began kissing, their hands wandering. only for the Moans arose from four mouths, and at the same time the door opened, revealing Anzu, who stood dumbfounded. After a moment, she turned and slammed the door.

"Anzu, ANZU! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Seto yelled, leaning on the door, panting. The door opened unexpectedly and Seto almost fell. He turned to see Anzu, her eyes rimmed by red, puffy skin. She beckoned for him to come in, and the second the door closed she started yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU? CHEATING ON ME LIKE THAT, I SHOULD LEAVE YOU!"

Seto immediately felt sick to his stomach, his body convulsing. He snatched Anzu into his arms, then whispered, stroking her hair, " Don't you dare say that again. I won't let you leave. I'm so sorry, my love, my desires got the better of me. I'll try to keep them under control."

Anzu ripped out of his grasp, screaming. "IF YOU COULDN'T CONTROL YOUR DESIRES, YOU COULD JUST HAVE ASKED ME IF YOU COULD TAKE A MATE! I WOULD HAVE SAID YES!"

Seto stared into her eyes, dramatic and fierce, full of conflicting emotions. He had finally seen that she was determined to keep him hers. Well, he thought, a Kaiba couldn't ever be controlled.

"Fine, then. I'll get a mate so I can keep my desires under control. I'll let you know when I've picked a slave." He walked to the door, opening it.

"Wait--no, no, I di--I didn't mean that!" Anzu stuttered, grabbing onto Seto's tunic. "I meant that I would satisfy you. There's no need for a mate," she gasped.

Seto roughly pulled her off him. He stared into her eyes, which were desperate and angry.

"No, I distinctly remember you saying that you would let me have a mate. So, like I said before, I'll let you know when I pick someone." Seto turned and left, leaving a shocked Anzu in his wake.

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long. I LOVE VENA GREY, MY BETA READER!! Everyone should thank Vena for her excellent beta reading skills. I love reviews and I want three!**


	4. Questions

**Hey guys,**

I know I haven't updated for a

very long time.

I have some questions that I really

need answered,

and I would really love if you did.

What is stoicshipping,

iceshipping, bloodshipping, stepshipping,

headressshipping, and what's the shippings

between Seth and Seto, Seto and Yami,

Seto and Yugi, Yugi and Joey, and Yami and Joey?

I would really like if someone would answer

all these questions.

I'll have my chapter up as soon as I get

the answers to these questions.

**Thanks guys.**


End file.
